


Tis Wednesday, Thy Dudes. AHhhhhhHHHHHhhHHHHH

by Kathendale



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Tim Dragged @TimTis wednesday, my doods. AhhHHHHHhhHHHHHHDickieBird @Graysonhes had too much red bull again sorry guys :/Jackie @Evalyn2231whats wrong, rich boy problemsJason Todd @JToddfuck off karenJackie @Evalyn2231why i neverJason Todd @JToddgood now shut the fuck upEnjoy a twitter fic updated every Wednesday :))





	1. Chapter 1

Tim Dragged @Tim

i- i lov my soft bf @Kon-El

Conner @Kon-El 

UwU

Jason Todd @JTodd

Have you ever just regretted reading something

-

Tim Dragged @Tim

Tis wednesday, my doods. AhhHHHHHhhHHHHHH 

DickieBird @Grayson

hes had too much red bull again sorry guys :/

Jackie @Evalyn2231

whats wrong, rich boy problems

Jason Todd @JTodd

fuck off karen

Jackie @Evalyn2231 

why i never

Jason Todd @JTodd

good now shut the fuck up

-

DickieBird @Grayson

@WW where are my french fries

Wally @WW

Uh...... gotta blast

Gotham News @GothamGazette

Who is Wally West? Click here for our best guesses!

Dickiebird @Grayson

ahh shit, here we go again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wally and dick get into a fight about french fries, Damian joins Twitter

Wally @WW

I didn't touch your fries i fucking swear now leave me alone i see you following me to uni bitcH

DickieBird @Grayson

Where are my fries, West?

Wally @WW

jesus christ he scares me

DickieBird @Grayson

one more time, where are my fries, west?

Wally @WW

in my stomach. bitch

Dickiebird @Grayson

remember, you brought this on yourself

Wally @WW

wait what?

ana @anaoup235433

oooh sis spill the tea who is this sus guy

Dickiebird @Grayson

Wally secretly cries whenever he sees a hot guy. ive seen it. it happens.

Wally @WW

how fucking dare you

DickieBird @Grayson

You brought that on yourself. Coward :/

Wally @WW 

Meanie :(

-

Damian Wayne @TrueWayneHeir

Tt. You are all imbeciles, making father look like he raised a bunch of gremlins.

Jason Todd @JTodd

shut the fuck up short stack

Damian Wayne @TrueWayneHeir 

Tsk, so immature Todd.

Jason Todd @JTodd

you love me

Damian Wayne @TrueWayneHeir

I merely put up with you. For father's sake.

Jaylin @egghead

this whole thread is a mess

Damian Wayne @TrueWayneHeir

Tsk. No one asked you.

Jaylin @egghead

:(

-

DickieBird @Grayson

i miss my boo :((((((

Tim Dragged @Tim

i bet he misses you too

Jason Todd @JTodd 

stop fucking whining your so annoying

Gotham News @GothamGazette

Billionaire son Richard Grayson has a boyfriend? Click here to learn more!

DickieBird @Grayson

w h e e z e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week UwU


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IF YOU LIKE ANY OF MY STORIES

Hello everyone, Kathendale here! So due to having too many stories that I cannot keep up with, I am going to delete a few. Reply to this chapter with which stories you want me to keep on my profile please! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick massacres the family reputation

jacklyn @Jacklyn

Hey, Dick, you got any good dirt on your family members?

DickieBird @Grayson

I would never reveal things about my brothers!

DickieBird @Grayson

never fucking mind they ate my soup so imma live tweet what theyre saying

DickieBird @Grayson

Jason: i spilled lipstick in your valentino white bag, sorry bruce

Bruce: wa wa wa wa LIPSTICK IN MY VALENTINO WHITE BAG?

Jason: fuck you

jacklyn @Jacklyn 

LMAO BRUCE WAYNE KNOWS VINE HES ONTO US


End file.
